Seventh Release- Unlikely Assistance
That day, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was discussing the Mototsu with the leaders of Soul Society. Central 46. "Yamamoto. You know what you must do." "…Listen to me. This is unnecessary. Surely, that Mototsu is non-dangerous." "You disobey? Do we need to send you to the Maggot's Nest?" "…We have already made a grave mistake with the Quincy." "That was necessary, Yamamoto. As is this." Yamamoto grumbled, "If so, then…I resign." "There is no resignation from the Gotei 13, do you understand?" "Yes." At that moment, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, using Shunpo, disappeared in a flash of light. "…Yamamoto has become a dangerous element." "Indeed. However, we must focus on the more dangerous of the two." The ominous council of vagueness known as Central 46 then began to plan towards the extinction of the Mototsu. "Gai." "Zzzzzz…" "Gai." "Zzzzzz…" "GAI!" "H-Huh…?" At that moment, Gai Nagareboshi opened his eyes, to see Gekkō Utsukushi standing over him. With her azure eyes glittering, staring into his soul, Gai felt uneasy, yet warm. Thinking to himself "Ah, it's so good to have her back…", he stands up. These times were the most poignant in his life. Though the only way that they could become greater is if he had his children by his side. Then, there would be no reason to do anything else. "Like usual, you sleep like a log." "Y-Yeah…" Standing up, Nagareboshi looked into Gekkō Utsukushi, formerly Kōzuki Yoshi's eyes. Sapphire gems of extravagant and stunning beauty, he felt as if he was being sucked into her kind and warm stare. "Kōzuki…" While Gai Nagareboshi usually acted cold and emotionless to repel people away from him in fear of losing them, being around Gekkō Utsukushi softened him to the point of having only warmth and kindness inside himself. People would often wonder if the usual Gai and this Gai were the same being. Taking her hands, they drew close for an embrace. "YOU KNOW, ALL THIS SAPPY CRAP IS SICKENING READERS!!" "W-Wha…?" At that instant, Nika leaped up through a window, rolling on the floor before the two. "It's you…Tch." Clicking his tongue in irritation, Gai growled at the person in front of him. Two times now…Nika has interrupted Nagareboshi and Utsukushi's intimate time. "Why so serious?" Looking up at him and grinning, Nika poked Gai in-between the eyes with her pointer finger playfully, only for Nagareboshi to keep his ultra-serious expression. "Oh, yeah. You're always serious, Gai Nagareboshi." "…Whatever. Just get out of here, you devil woman." "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You haven't heard why I'm here, Gai Nagareboshi!" "…Alright, then. Pitch it to me, devil woman." "I have a name, you know!" Placing her hands on her hips, Nika growls at Nagareboshi, revealing her sharp incisors. "…Then, what is it?" Gekkō asked this softly. "Nika." "…Whatever, then. Nika, what's going on?" "Well, Central 46 have decided to try and eliminate you." "Huh?!" "Well…The old fart told me so." Nonchalantly humming a tune, Nika places her hand on Gai's shoulder. Gai tenses. "Are…Are you serious?!" Gekkō began to panic. "Well~" The devil woman briefly paused, before resuming providing exposition. "See, Retsu Unohana has reported to Central 46 that you are a Mototsu. As even one Mototsu poses a serious threat to even the Captain-Commander and members of the Royal Guard, if they were to rebel, then Soul Society would be in grave danger, yes indeedy~! On top of that, since you had assimilated Hyōrinmaru with Anki, you pose even greater threat. And your unpredictable nature makes you that more imposing." "I…I don't have any bone to pick with Shinigami. I just want to live out my life uneventfully. If you'd just go and tell them to leave me alone…" Gai sighed. He had all he wanted. His one true love. With her by his side, he could be enlightened. "But political matters aren't that simple, Gai Nagareboshi. The same happened with the Quincy. Only two remain. And you're the last Mototsu…I think." "I don't give a damn. I'll just go down to the Central 46 and tell them to get off my case." "Oh, that's not a wise idea, Gai Nagareboshi." "Tch." Gai clicked his tongue once again. Things just keep becoming more and more complicated. "I almost forgot! Whoops!" Letting out her shrill and catatonic cackle, Nika finished giving Nagareboshi a shock. "They're planning to destroy Rukongai in order to eliminate you." "T-That's insane!" Placing her hands over her mouth in terror, Gekkō began to tremble. "Well, they're corrupt with power. I certainly didn't expect any less of Central 46." "I won't let this happen." Snarling in sheer anger, Gai began to run out the door. Such injustice will not be tolerated. "Nika. Gekkō. We're going to take those bastards down, right now." Tranquilly furious, Gai turned around, as his eyes became a brilliant blue within magenta. His Mototsu lineage is now showing. The power that could destroy even the Royal Guard was now coursing through Nagareboshi's veins. His resolve heightened. While usually a neutral force, preferring to be left alone, if his home was threatened, Gai would retaliate with incredible ferociousness and force. "Alrighty then~!" Cheerfully smirking, Nika rushed out in a small explosion of rocks. "Gai…Let's stop them." With that, Gekkō Utsukushi followed Gai Nagareboshi outside. "Let's go." Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Story Arcs